Sólo es costumbre y,,, ¿obsesión?
by Priss
Summary: DAVISxSORA. ¡TERMINADO!. Sora deja de interesarse por Tai, pero, inconscientemente, se fija en un chico... bastante parecido a él.
1. ¡Y la lluvia!.

**. SOLO ES COSTUMBRE Y... ¿OBSESIÓN? .**

Por: **Priss**

CAPITULO 1**.** _Y LA LLUVIA...!!_

* * *

_Sora deja de interesarse por Tai, pero inconscientemente se fija en un chico... bastante parecido a el._

* * *

Es poco más de medio día en Odaiba; una chica permanece en su cama mirando al techo desde hace horas y parece que pasará un buen rato para que decida moverse de ahí.

Últimamente Sora a estado distraída, de hecho ya tenía dos días sin asistir a clases y eso significaba que fuera cual fuere el problema que tenía era grave.

Se comenzó a comportar así al rededor de dos semanas, aunque posiblemente el problema ya tenía tiempo; recordó el día que sostuvo una platica con Joe, de vez en cuando ellos dos platicaban, a veces de su aventura en el mundo digital, los nuevos elegidos o simplemente de su vida.

Esa platica volvió a la mente de Sora.

~ Y ¿A pasado algo nuevo desde nuestra ultima platica?.

~ Nah, lo mismo de siempre, el tenis, los arreglos florales, no sucede nada más en mi vida; solo es rutina.

~ No me digas...yo no lo creo, te estas olvidando de Tai.

~ No se a que te refieres.

~ Vamos Sora, lo sabes...¿Como va su relación?.

~ Bien...mejor que nunca.

Takenouchi dejo de lado aquel pensamiento para rectificar lo que le había dicho a Joe en aquella ocasión.

~ Mejor que nunca...claro en especial por que desde hace algún tiempo ya no siento lo mismo que sentía antes al estar al

lado de Tai.

Se dijo así misma Sora, con un tono sarcástico y aceptando por primera vez que las cosas ya no eran iguales-.

~ Ahh, seis meses, seis meses de novios y cada día me siento más lejos de él. Ya no es lo mismo, aunque cuando éramos pequeños yo deseaba que el y yo fuéramos más que simples amigos...mi deseo se realizo y ahora...ahora ya no tengo idea de como decirle que ya, que ya no deseo que sigamos esta relación, que la chispa se apagó y que ya no es lo mismo; desde que le dejo de ser tan impulsivo y apasionado como lo era antes, aun es así, pero en menor medida. Si lo comparo con el Tai de hace tres años, juraría que su energía y gusto por la aventura se quedaron en el Digimundo.

Y luego nada, Sora simplemente permanecía estática sobre la cama, ya ni siquiera le daba vueltas al asunto, ¿Para qué?, con pensarlo tantas veces no iba a remediar nada.

Así se mantuvo por un rato, hubo lapsos de tiempo en los que dormía y al despertar sentía como si hubiese dormido toda la tarde, pero solo pasaban 10 ó 20 minutos...le dolía la cabeza...tanto pensar y descansar sin razón la hacían sentirse peor. La jovencita se hartó de la situación y salió un rato a caminar, sin rumbo, pero no importaba realmente el destino, solo quería despejar su mente un rato al menos.

Comenzó a llover poco después de que saliera, pero ella ni siquiera hacia lo posible por protegerse de la lluvia, no era necesario. Sin saber como, pues no ponía atención a los caminos que había seguido, se encontró frente a una cafetería, la misma donde acostumbraba pasar el rato no solo con Tai, sino con todos sus amigos.

Entrar?...no necesitaba resguardarse de la lluvia, no le incomodaba el estar empapada o que pudiera enfermar...pero realmente era eso, o tal vez estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no le presto atención al agua que descendía para caer sobre ella.

Por fin, salió bruscamente de lo más profundo de sus pensamientos gracias a una pelea verbal...

~ Eres un imbécil...¿Qué esperabas que hiciera, que te felicitara?.

~ Hey, Kari realmente no es para tanto adem...

~ Escucha Motomiya...te odio maldita sea!!.

Si, eran Davis y Kari que salían de la cafetería. Kari enojada como nunca en su vida y todo su desquite era hacia Davis quien seguramente tenía algo que ver; el chico no se defendía ante ningún insulto por parte de la chica, pero tampoco le ponía mucha atención que digamos.

La hermana de Tai se retiró lo suficientemente molesta como para pasar junto a Sora y ni siquiera darse cuenta. Takenouchi lo presenció todo, por lo menos todo desde que había llegado al lugar. Con la mirada algo perdida observó como se alejaba su "pequeña" amiga, cuando...

~ ¿Sora?...

La voz del nuevo líder de los digielegidos la trajo de vuelta a la realidad; con un tono bastante despreocupado para lo que había pasado.

~ Déjame repasar esto...hace unos días, indirectamente dejaron de ser amigos, y luego?...

~ Luego...una de las cosas que siempre desee que pasara, pues paso, se podría decir que formalice una relación con

Kari...todo era como siempre lo imagine...tan perfecto para ser verdad.

~ Y...¿Cuál fue el problema?.

~ La besé.

~ La besaste!!...Sabes Davis, cuando yo tenía tu edad, un beso era algo hermoso no un problema.

~ No me entiendes?...el problema fue que al besarla no sentí nada; yo pensé que al unir nuestros labios experimentaría una

sensación única...pero no fue así. ¿Te has sentido así alguna vez?.

La reacción de la chica fue desviar sus ojos a un lado. Esa pregunta le hizo recordar a Sora la razón por la cual llego a ese lugar...Vaya que lo ha sentido y constantemente desde hacía ya un tiempo. Besar a Tai en un principio era lo más hermoso que podían hacer juntos, pero esa magia se perdió.

~ Sora, hey Sora ¿Me escuchas?.

~ A si, lo siento.

Davis arqueó la ceja por la "indiferencia" de la chica, pero luego pareció que se le prendió el foco.

~ Oye no me había dado cuenta...que razón te trajo aquí?, ...y empapada.

~ Solo...cosas, ¿Me disculpas?, tengo asuntos pendientes, nos vemos.

~ Bromeas verdad?...Aun no deja de llover, de hecho el agua ahora cae con más fuerza...y tu sin siquiera un suéter o una

sombrilla, te enfermarás.

~ No es importante.

~ O vamos solo espera hasta que baje la lluvia, ¿O es tan aburrido conversar con migo?.

Ante ese comentario a Sora no le quedo más remedio que quedarse un poco más...aunque Davis si tenía razón en algo...esos eran los minutos más aburridos de sus vidas, no conversaban ni nada, solo estaban sentados ahí. Hasta que Motomiya rompió aquel escalofriante silencio.

~ Y has visto a Tai, hace rato que lo buscaba pero supuse que se encontraba con tigo.

Golpe bajo...justamente de lo único que Takenouchi no estaba dispuesta a hablar...y el muy tonto lo pregunta.

~ Se me hace tarde, debo irme.

~ Pero...Y la lluvia...

~ Se puede ir al diablo.

~ Espera, te acompaño.

Dicho esto, el chico salió tras de ella...¿Por qué?, ni el mismo lo sabía realmente, pero lo cierto y verdadero es que tenía curiosidad por aquella joven...la mayoría de las veces la veía junto a Tai o con sus amigos elegidos; y ahora que lo pensaba, esa era la primera vez que platicaban, si se le podía llamar platica a lo que tuvieron hacia apenas unos minutos.

Davis caminaba al lado de la chica...para cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba empapado.

~ No necesito compañía, _-Le dijo Sora secamente-._

~ No te estoy acompañando, solo quiero saber si Tai...

~ ¿Tai esta en mi casa?, por supuesto que no y ahora que lo sabes ya te puedes ir.

Cero y van dos, nuevamente Davis cometió el error de mencionar a Tai, pero el muy tonto o inocente (como quieran verlo), no caía en cual era el problema de la chica del amor...amor.

~ Tienes frío?. _-Le preguntó él sin razón alguna, la pregunta ni siquiera tenía algo que ver con toda su "platica"-._

~ No...y déjame en paz niño.

~ Toma, póntelo...y no soy un niño, no vuelvas a llamarme así.

Le explicó el joven mientras le ofrecía su chaleco y se indignaba por el comentario de Sora.

~ Gracias pero no lo necesito.

~ Si no estuvieras temblando de frío, entonces tal vez te creería. Escucha al menos te cubrirá el pecho si.

La chica acepto el chaleco por educación, para que cerrara la boca y por que realmente tenía frío.

Sora reinició su caminata bajo la lluvia que ahora era un poco más leve; seguida por el muchacho...ya ni siquiera le prestaba atención pero le incomodaba la situación, se sentía como si su hermanito la cuidara.

Al cabo de un rato Davis se percató de algo; vaya que era de lenta reacción.

~ Sora...este camino no es para llegar a tu casa.

~ Hey...!!¿Y tú como sabes donde vivo?.

~ Bueno es que yo...

~ No te preocupes...en verdad no importa; estoy cansada.

~ ¿Por qué no regresas a tu casa?.

~ Es que si va a buscarme...no, olvídalo. Bueno mejor me voy, y esta vez espero que no me sigas.

~ ¿Seguirte?, no estoy loco, lo hice una vez y ahora no tengo idea de donde estoy.

~ ¿Sabes algo?...yo tampoco...espero que llegues a tu casa, hasta luego.

~ Hasta luego. _-Le dijo el chico en un hilo de voz-._

Sora acababa de darse un baño con agua caliente. Había decidido ir al colegio al día siguiente así que cuando se disponía a preparar sus cosas, se percato de que había dejado el chaleco de Davis sobre su cama, tomo el susodicho chaleco y se le quedo mirando extrañada para poco después sonreír...

~ Tonto...ese chiquillo es un cabezota, pero...es una ternura.

La chica abrió los ojos repentinamente a más no poder... se aterró al reflexionar lo que acababa de decir y de pensar; si apenas y había cruzado palabra con el contadas veces y ese día converso con él por coincidencia, nada más.

~ No cabe duda...estoy obsesionada con los chicos como el y Tai.

**Continuará.**

* * *

He aquí un fic con mis personajes favoritos, (Todos son mis favoritos, pero estos dos lo son más), "Daisuke y Sora", (Muy, muy en especial Davis). Me gustan las relaciones donde la mujer es mayor al chico,,, claro no por muchos años.

* * *


	2. Fresas y Chocolate.

**. SOLO ES COSTUMBRE Y... ¿OBSESIÓN? .**

Por: **Priss**

CAPITULO 2. _¡Fresas y Chocolate!._

* * *

Las clases llegaron a su fin y Sora regresaba a su casa, sola. Al parecer Tai se había dado cuenta de que algo pasaba y puso distancia entre ellos, como antes lo hacía y después se reconciliaban, pero esta vez, esta vez...no sería así.

~ ¿Cuando se lo dirás Sora?.

Se preguntó así misma la chica; decírselo sería difícil, por su amistad, su cariño, su cercanía y más razones aun, pero principalmente, el problema era explicarle que se acabo...repentinamente.

Las cosas se mantuvieron así por un par de días hasta que....

~ Sora...si quieres estar sola, esta bien, solo...quisiera saber que es lo que te molesta.

~ Bueno Tai...es que, es difícil decirlo, yo...

~ ¿Si?

~ Yo, yo...yo simplemente no me he sentido bien, he tenido algunas presiones eso es todo.

~ Presiones?

~ Cosas de chicas.

~ Si es solo eso...¿Puedo acompañarte a tu casa?.

~ Será en otra ocasión, tengo que ayudar a mamá con los arreglos florales...y ahora me voy, te veo luego.

~ Adiós.

Sora se alejó...perdiendo la oportunidad de decirle a Kamiya que...se acabo.

~ Bueno, tal vez se lo diga mañana.

~ Y, ¿Por que no se lo dices ya?, no puede ser tan difícil.

Le dijo un chico; Sora se impresionó al escucharlo, como era posible?...si el, no debía...

~ Aaaa...Davis eres un idiota...¿Como es que sabes esto?, ¿A caso me estabas espiando?.

~ Te equivocas, sabes que desde hace algunos días necesito hablar con Tai, así que lo seguí a el para hablar a solas...pero

ustedes se encontraron y cuando comenzaron a hablar, alcance a escucharlos... lo siento.

~ No es suficiente con que lo sientas.

~ Pero no tengo ni idea de lo que no has podido decirle, así que no te preocupes.

Takenouchi pareció calmarse y guardo silencio un momento, hasta que un extraño impulso hizo que abriera sus labios y...

~ Yo...ya no le...quiero, ¿sabes?.

Sora se lo dijo...de golpe; repentinamente ella había cambiado su expresión de enojo por una de tristeza y además parecía que fuera a llorar pero...

~ Oye... Sora, no llores, yo...

~ Pero que te pasa, no iba a llorar solo estoy preocupada.

Le dijo ella, recuperando un poco el deseo de darle un golpe al chiquillo.

~ No era necesario que me dijeras esto, los escuché por accidente...¿Por que lo hiciste?.

~ Ya llevaba tiempo con eso dentro, tenía que sacarlo, decirle a alguien, y como Joe a tenido muchos deberes escolares,

pues...solo quedabas tu.

~ Y los demás?...

~ ¿Mis amigos?, mira, Izzy no entendería nada pues las computadoras son su vida, Mimi...esta muy lejos y ni las cartas ni el

teléfono me tranquilizaran, Matt a estado muy ocupado con su grupo así que no me ayudará mucho decirle...siempre a sido

así, por eso solo queda Joe, pero no quiero molestarlo, así que hoy tu fuiste mi salvador.

Motomiya se quedo pensativo...ella se sentía algo sola, al parecer sus amigos la habían descuidado un poco. Lo único que el pudo hacer fue dar un comentario no muy bueno que digamos.

~ Deberías decírselo a Tai...lo peor que puede pasar es que se moleste, jajá jajá...

Mencionó Davis con una sonrisa, pero solo logro que la chica se entristeciera más, por lo que después...

~ Metí la pata, ¿Verdad?, Te invito un helado...como disculpa.

~ No gracias, no...

Takenouchi no terminó de negarse ya que Davis la tomó de la mano y se la llevo corriendo. Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron a un parque, y cerca de el había un local de helados. Al llegar, Sora se dejo caer de rodillas mientras respiraba agitada; nunca antes había tenido que correr tanto, ni siquiera cuando jugaba fútbol.

~ Davis...tienes demasiada energía.

~ ¿Te cansaste?, no es para tanto...ven, te prometí un helado.

Dicho esto, Motomiya se acercó a Sora, se inclinó hacia ella y estrechó sus manos para después guiarla.

Los muchachos se encontraban sentados sobre una banca del parque, cada uno con su helado, pero sin decirle nada al otro, hasta que...

~ Sora...seguramente pensarás que soy un metiche, pero, ¿Por que no se lo dices a Tai?, yo no le veo el problema a esto,

ni la razón de tu miedo a que se entere.

~ Es que tu no me entiendes...Tai y yo, siempre fuimos muy unidos, lo nuestro, lo nuestro era muy fuerte...y, lo que

realmente pasa es que...me duele ya no amarlo.

~ Si es eso...entonces ¿Que harás?.

~ No sé, supongo que se lo diré cuando crea que es el momento para hacerlo. A propósito, ¿Por que has estado

buscándolo?, tienes algo que decirle no es así, ¿Qué es?.

~ Lo de Kari...

~ ¿Solo eso?

~ Por ahora...si.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, al parecer no tenían mucho que decir (o no querían hacerlo). Permanecieron ahí sentados, juntos, por un rato. No deseaban retirarse pues se sentían tranquilos; ambos habían estado estresados esos días y aquellos momentos parecían relajarlos.

~ Oye...

~ Mmm

~ ¿Te gustó el helado?. _-Preguntó Motomiya algo distante, pero nervioso-._

~ Davis...hace más de media hora que me lo termine pero, sí, me gustó.

~ Supongo que te gustan las fresas.

~ Y a ti el chocolate...¿Como a un niño?.

La pregunta de Sora hizo que Davis dejara de hacer comentarios que realmente no tenían sentido, aunque también parecía haber logrado que se molestara pues Takenouchi había utilizado un tono burlista.

~ Qué?

~ ¿Te estas burlando de mi, Sora Takenouchi?.

~ Más o menos.

Dicho esto último, ambos comenzaron una riña de miradas... miradas bastante fuertes, las cuales se fueron suavizando. Se quedaron así por unos minutos, que les parecían horas a los chicos; comenzaron a verse con ojos diferentes, de una forma totalmente distinta a la que habían tenido para el otro.

Poco a poco se fueron acercando, la distancia que tenían se iba reduciendo y sus rostros ya estaban a escasos centímetros el uno del otro; se detuvieron por un segundo y después... la lentitud con que se habían acercado se desvaneció al unir sus labios rápidamente después de aquella pausa. Cuando Sora intentaba romper el beso, Davis se inclinaba hacia ella, se estiraba un poco para poder prolongar aquella sensación, pero sin forzarla.

Al principio solo estaban unidos por sus labios, pero poco después se unieron aun más mediante un abrazo. Motomiya rodeo la estrecha cintura de la chica para que sus cuerpos estuvieran aun más cerca, mientras, ella posaba sus brazos al rededor del cuello de Davis, colocando después su mano derecha sobre la nuca del muchacho, ¿Para que no escapara?.

Por fin se separaron después de un rato, pero seguían abrazados. Los ojos de Davis estaban perdidos en los de Sora... le parecían tan hermosos; ella le dedicó una sonrisa, la primera desde hacía unos días, y para él.

~ Es la primera vez que, me dan un beso... con sabor a helado de chocolate.

Motomiya se puso rojo a más no poder, estaba realmente avergonzado, lo que a Sora le parecía divertido.

~ Te ves gracioso al sonrojarte.

~ Eso crees?... pues a mi comienzan a gustarme las fresas.

¡¡Huyuyuy!!...Sora dejo de reírse al entender que Davis se refería a que el pudo degustar el sabor a fresas que aun permanecía en su boca.

La chica se separo de él bastante enojada, se cruzo de brazos y dijo:

~ Muy gracioso Motomiya.

~ Hey tu empezaste, pero por favor no te enojes. _-Le dijo el volviéndola a abrazar y mientras le susurraba al oído " me gustó "-._

Sora se sonrojó y bajo la cabeza para evitar el comentario.

~ Debo irme a casa...ya perdí parte de la tarde.

~ ¿Pérdida?...me estas evitando?. _-Preguntó Davis algo molesto-._

~ ¿Quieres acompañarme?.

Sora le respondió sin mirarlo y con otra pregunta, la cual hizo que Davis se quedara un poco sorprendido; no se esperaba esa...invitación.

~ Bueno, ya llegamos

~ Lo sé..es mi casa después de todo, no.

La chica se acercó a la puerta, se detuvo un momento y se volvió hacia el muchacho para verlo seriamente, después curveo un poco sus labios...

~ Me gustó...el helado.

~ Solo, ¿solo eso?.

~ No, no... toda la tarde yo, yo me la pase bien... gracias. Oye, espérame aquí no tardo.

Sora entro a su casa dejando a un Davis algo decepcionado con sus palabras. Al poco rato ella salió con algo en sus manos.

~ Toma, esto es tuyo... te agradezco que me lo prestaras.

Motomiya no respondió y comenzó a caminar sin decir nada, ni siquiera un " hasta luego ". Sora lo llamaba, pero no obtenía respuesta, así que comenzó a caminar a su lado y se percató de que el muchacho tenia la mirada distante.

Ella se detuvo y lo miro por unos segundos, después se dirigió a la entrada de su casa desde donde lo volvió a llamar; el dejo de caminar al escucharla, aunque no volteo a verla.

~ ¿Sabes?.... lo mejor de la tarde fue, fue aquel beso.... me encantó.

Al oír esas palabras, Davis abrió sus ojos y volteó hacia ella, pero Sora ya había cerrado la puerta.

Motomiya tardó un rato en reaccionar completamente, para cuando lo hizo, tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

~ Sssiiiii.

Fue la reacción del chico.

Sinceramente me gustó más el primer capitulo, pero este me pareció algo tierno.

Para los que crean que esta pareja simplemente no va... pues están equivocados, solo son tres años, eso es realmente poco. Además, a mi parecer son las relaciones que mejor funcionan.

**Continuará.**

* * *

Este fanfiction va dedicado para dos amigas: N&N, (no quieren que publique sus nombres), una primera de ellas no aprueba ciento por ciento estas relaciones, y la otra simplemente me apoya, tanto en la teoría como en la práctica.

* * *


	3. Novia?, ¿De quién?.

**. SOLO ES COSTUMBRE Y... ¿OBSESIÓN? .**

Por: **Priss**

CAPITULO 3: _NOVIA?... ¿DE QUIÉN?._

* * *

Temprano por la mañana, más temprano de lo habitual; Sora se disponía a ir al colegio.

Varios días han transcurrido desde aquel "incidente" del beso, y ella no quería verlo, al menos por el momento.

Pero igual, hiciera lo que hiciera, el terminaba encontrándola. Iba a buscarla a la escuela o la esperaba al finalizar las clases; la llamaba por teléfono o iba a su casa para verla. Era como si la estuviera acosando.

~ Todo listo; mi madre no esta así que con una nota será más que suficiente.

La pelirroja estaba por salir de su casa y dirigirse a la escuela, llegaría extremadamente temprano, pero al menos no tendría que soportarlo.

Al abrir la puerta, fue inmediatamente interceptada por los brazos de un chico.

~ Muy buenos días amor; sabía que harías algo así, por lo que decidí prevenirme.

Dicho esto, la besó... como lo había hecho en esos últimos días, parecía rutina. Ella lo evitaba, el la encontraba y después le robaba un beso.

~ Hay Motomiya, ¿Cuándo dejaras de hacer eso?, no me gusta que lo hagas.

Eso le dijo Sora, una vez que el beso terminara.

Davis le explicó que dejaría de hacerlo cuando se lo pidiera sinceramente. Buena respuesta, la chica solo sonrió irónicamente, cerro la puerta tras de si y se dirigió al colegio, acompañada del que al parecer ya era su novio.

*************

Ambos caminaban por la acera. A Daisuke le hubiera gustado que caminaran abrazados o por lo menos de la mano, sin embargo su relación no era formal; realmente aun no eran nada, por dos simples razones: Sora aun no terminaba con Tai y, Motomiya aun no le había pedido una relación, pues pensaba que ella se negaría....era lo más seguro.

~ ¿Te espero a la salida?.

~ Creí que eso te molestaba.

~ Si, bueno... me rindo, es difícil esconderse de ti.

~ Entonces, estaré aquí.

Sora se despidió guiñándole un ojo, y se alejo de ahí.

La chica soportó como pudo las primeras clases, pero al descanso...

~ Muy bien Tai, de que querías hablarme?.

~ Es sobre nuestra relación.

~ Tai yo...

~ Esta agonizando...

~ Ahora no, quieres?,,, hablaremos después.

~ Pero...

Takenouchi dejo a Tai con la palabra en la boca; aun no quería decírselo, y menos para decirle que ahora ella tenía algo con Davis.

Las clases transcurrieron lentamente pero a la hora de la salida, Kamiya esperaba a Sora para hablar con ella. Aunque la chica esperaría a otra persona.

Fuera de la escuela, Tai permanece esperando, mientras ve acercarse a un jovencito.

~ ¿Davis?

Motomiya se percató de que su amigo estaba ahí, dudo en hablarle, pero tampoco podía portarse como un maldito traidor.

~ Hola Tai, ¿Qué haces?.

~ Espero a Sora, y tu?.

"_Espero a Sora"_, eso le dolió en verdad al chiquillo, sin embargo, había que tomar en cuenta que el aun era su pareja.

~ Por cierto a ti quería verte, quiero hablar con tigo. ¿Crees que no me había dado cuenta?.

Davis comenzaba a preocuparse, ¿Los habría visto a caso?. Así que...

~ Tai, si te refieres a Sora pues yo...

~ ¿Sora?, que tiene que ver ella aquí?. Es de mi hermana de quien hablo; Lo sé todo, primero andas de tras de ella y

cuando al fin te hace caso tu la botas, explica eso...¿ Y por qué mencionaste a mi novia?.

Motomiya no sabia como salir de ese lío, a el le hubiera gustado decir lo que paso y ya, pero eso era asunto de Sora ,y el sabia muy bien que si hacia semejante locura la chica se enfadaría con el, y eso era lo que menos deseaba.

Tai comenzaba a sospechar algo, pero nada concreto. Se estaba desesperando y se encontraba dispuesto a saber la verdad, pero...

~ Tai Kamiya, déjalo en paz.

~ Oye Sora, este chiquillo me esta haciendo pensar cosas raras.

~ Tu piensas cosas raras sin necesidad de que alguien te ayude.

Takenouchi dirigió su mirada hacia el más joven de los muchachos para hacerle entender algo. Al mirarla, Davis se retiro sin decir nada. Una vez que Sora y tai estuvieron solos...

~ Ahora si...quiero saberlo todo, ¿Que esta pasando?.

~ Veraz, quiero terminar con nuestra relación.

~ Qué???....

Tai se paralizo al escucharla; sabía que su noviazgo iba mal, pero nunca pensó que tanto. El chico comenzó a interrogarla; quería razones y tenían que ser muy buenas para aceptar la realidad.

Sora le explicó que la razón más importante...era que ya no lo amaba, ni siquiera esta segura si alguna vez le tuvo amor de verdad.

Las palabras de la pelirroja le hicieron una herida muy grande a Tai.

~ No lo acepto

~ Pero Tai

~ Esta relación seguirá...hasta que encuentre una prueba de que lo que me dices es cierto.

~ Has lo que quieras.

**************

Takenouchi llego a su casa; se extrañó al no verlo ahí. Un rato después sonó el teléfono.... era Davis.

~ Oye, creí que entendiste lo que quise decir.

~ Claro que te entendí Sora, querías que te esperara en tu casa pero Kari me llamó y...

~ Que?, ¿Kari?...

~ Estas celosa?.

~ No sueñes.

~ Como sea, mañana por la mañana iremos al Digimundo, así que me reuní con los muchachos.

~ El Digimundo...iré con ustedes.

~ No quiero que lo hagas.

~ Pero...

~ Solo quería que lo supieras...adiós.

~ Davis yo...

En el instante en que Motomiya colgó, Sora recordó lo último que Tai le dijo:

~ Sora, tu aun eres mi novia...

~ La realidad..es que eso ya no es cierto.

**************

Al otro día en la escuela, Sora esperaba tener otra discusión con Tai, pero el no asistió a clases. Le preguntó a Matt si el sabía algo; y este le explico que Kamiya era el que acompañaría esta vez a los muchachos.

"Con razón Davis no quiso que fuera con ellos", pensó Takenouchi.

Por la tarde, lo elegidos originales esperaban en el parque a los más jóvenes.

~ ¿Por qué los esperamos aquí?. _-Preguntó Joe-._

~ Tai dijo que no era necesario esperarlos en el colegio elemental, que quería encontrarse con nosotros aquí.

~ Matt, ¿Por qué te pidió eso?. El lugar de espera no es importante.

~ Yo que se Sora, son ocurrencias de el.

~ Es que ya se tardaron mucho...¿Y si le pasa algo?, y yo que voy a hacer?.

~ Vamos Sora, ya veras que regresaran a salvo y que Tai estará bien.

Izzy dijo eso a su amiga para tratar de animarla, pero esta lo ignoro, era obvio que no se referían al mismo muchacho.

~ Hey chicos ya estamos aquí, gracias por esperarnos.

Esas palabras llamaron la atención de los muchachos; era Tai, y si Kamiya estaba ahí, significaba que el venia acompañado de los novatos.

~ Al fin volviste...me tenias muy preocupada.

Después de decir esas palabras, Sora se dirigió donde los recién llegados.

Todos los presentes, a excepción de Joe, esperaban que abrazara a Tai y le gritara por ser un desconsiderado. Pero, ¡¡Sorpresa!!.... ella paso de largo frente a Tai y se abrazo a Davis.

~ Eres un tonto, me dijiste todo a medias y además te demoraste mucho y yo, yo...

~ Vamos, no es para tanto, solo se nos dificultaron un poco las cosas eso es todo. No veo razón para que estés tan

preocupada; siempre vamos al Digital World y hasta ahora te veo en ese estado de preocupación.

~ Eso es por que ahora te amo... que otra razón quieres.

Takenouchi lo dijo, y en público... ahora su relación ya era más que formal gracias a esa respuesta.

~ Ejem...creo que la mayoría venimos sobrando aquí, así que...vamonos ya muchachos.

Joe, que ya sabía muy bien lo que había entre Sora y Davis, les ayudo un poco llevándose a todos los elegidos del lugar, exceptuando a Tai.

Una vez que el trío se encontraba a solas, ellos...

~ Oye Tai, espero que...

~ Déjalo así Sora, ya que.

~ Pero es que...

~ Mira, de verdad esta bien; yo te pedí una prueba y con esta que me acabas de dar es más que suficiente.

~ Amigo lo siento...

Tai les pidió que dejaran de decir esas cosas, que estaría bien; pero si lo veían algo distante, solo pedía ser tolerado. Luego se fue.

~ Yo en su lugar habría hecho un drama.

~ Lo sé... tu y el son muy distintos.

~ A si, eso crees?.

~ Aja... físicamente pareces una copia de él, pero su forma de ser... no, nada que ver.

~ Entonces, ¿Por que estas con migo?.

~ ¿Qué fue eso?, crees que estoy con tigo por que te pareces a él?. Estas mal, en ese caso aun seguiría con Tai.

~ Entonces...

~ Tu presencia me hace feliz.

~ Solo eso?.

~ Si, y ya deja de preguntar tonterías. Quiero que me invites un helado como el del otro día pero que esta vez sea doble.

~ Si aja... ¿Quieres un helado o que pruebe uno y luego te bese?.

~ Lo último... pero esta vez de limón.

La pareja se retira a lo que ahora será su lugar de reunión; solo un pretexto para estar juntos y también un pretexto para.... besarse.

**. Fin .**

* * *

Ufff, ya termine, es un fic algo corto, pero se me acabaron las ideas para esta pareja... aun así son una bonita pareja.

* * *


End file.
